nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Pale master
Description: (PRESTIGE CLASS) Necromancy is usually a poor choice for arcane spellcasters. Those who really want to master the deathless arts almost always pursue divine means. However, an alternative exists for those who desire power over undead, without losing too much of their arcane power. Enter the pale master, who draws on a font of special lore that provides a macabre power all its own. Hit die: d6 Proficiencies: no additional proficiencies are gained Skill points: 2 + int modifier Skills: concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, heal, hide, listen, lore, move silently, persuade, spellcraft Unavailable feats: brew potion, craft wand, curse song, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, quicken spell, scribe scroll, spell focus, two-weapon fighting, weapon proficiency (exotic), weapon proficiency (martial), weapon proficiency (simple), weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of pale master. Primary saving throw(s): fortitude, will Base attack bonus: +1/2 levels Requirements To qualify as a pale master, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria: Alignment: any non-good Arcane spellcasting: level 3 or higher Level progression Bonus spells Upon reaching pale master levels 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in his highest caster class (bard, sorcerer or wizard). He does not learn any new spells through this ability, but for wizards it can allow higher-level spells to be learned through other means (i.e. from scrolls or later leveling as a wizard). Tip: becoming a pale master *Sorcerers and wizards make powerful pale masters. Additional spellcasting effectiveness (caster level) is sacrificed for a stronger defense (armor class and hit points). * Bard is the only other class that fulfills the prerequisites of this one. Epic pale master The pale master's bond with the undead continues to grow, as she becomes the epic pale master. Hit die: d6 Skill points: 2 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic pale master gains a bonus feat every three levels (i.e., at levels 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, and 28). Epic bonus feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, epic energy resistance, epic spell focus, epic spell penetration, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: epic warding, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: mummy dust, improved combat casting Bonus spells: The character continues to gain additional spells per day in his highest caster class at every odd pale master level, up to the maximum spells per day (at caster class level 20). Unavailable epic feats: bane of enemies, construct shape, dragon shape, epic weapon specialization, great smiting, improved ki strike 4, improved ki strike 5, improved sneak attack, improved spell resistance, improved stunning fist, lasting inspiration, mighty rage, outsider shape, planar turning, terrifying rage, thundering rage, undead shape These general epic feats cannot be selected when taking a level of pale master. Epic pale master level progression Special Boneskin: AC improves by +2 for every four levels past level 8. Undead graft: Can use this supernatural attack an additional time per day for every 3 epic levels gained. Deathless vigor: Every five epic levels an additional +5 permanent hit points are gained. Notes *Requires Hordes of the Underdark. *The spellcasting requirement refers to the caster level required, not the level of spell that can be cast. Three levels of bard, sorcerer, or wizard fulfills this requirement. *Pale masters can take epic spells at level 15, regardless of spell casting ability, provided they meet the spellcraft requirements. (This may be of particular note to bards, who can fulfill the requirements for this class, but who cannot on their own qualify for epic spells.) The duration of the spells chosen while leveling as a pale master will be based on pale master levels. *Pale master levels augment spell slots, but otherwise do not affect spellcasting. Thus, a level 10 sorcerer / 19 pale master has the same spells per day as a level 20 sorcerer, but has a caster level of only 10 and only knows as many spells as a level 10 sorcerer. **The only way a bard or sorcerer may make use of the higher-level spell slots granted by pale master levels is through metamagic. (Wizards can learn spells for these higher levels from scrolls.) *Gaining a pale master level does not allow a character to change his known spells. *The actual effect of the darkvision feat is not applied when gained as a class feat. The benefits of the feat are only applied when gained as a racial bonus. category:classes category:prestige classes